


Summer of Sin

by asongforjonsa



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Cousin Incest, F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, jonsa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 20:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12395391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asongforjonsa/pseuds/asongforjonsa
Summary: Started off as a prompt, turned into a long one-shot. What can I say? I just love these two so much!





	Summer of Sin

Jon bit his lip hard, trying to keep the groan building up in his chest from bursting out, as he jerked himself harder and faster. He’d been browsing porn all morning, and was just about to cum, the sweat beading up on his forehead when-

“Hey Jon, do you have- OH MY GOD!” Sansa shrieked as she ran out of the room.

“FUCK!” Jon yelled. He shoved his now very flaccid dick back into his gym shorts, slammed his laptop full of porn shut, and ran off after her.

“Sansa oh my god, stop!” he cried as he chased her down the hall. He caught her bedroom door just as she was trying to slam it shut, and burst into her room.

She was doubled over on the floor, elbows on her knees, face in her hands, and her shoulders were shaking. Jon shut the door, and crouched down in front of her. He silently thanked the gods that Uncle Ned and Aunt Catelyn had taken the rest of the kids to the zoo, and that Robb was out with his girlfriend. It could’ve been so much worse…

“Sansa, I’m so sorry, I-” He stopped when she finally lifted her head. She was _laughing_ , so hard there were tears streaming from her gorgeous blue eyes.

“Oh my god, Jon, I’M the one who should be apologizing!” she exclaimed between giggles. “I am SO sorry! I should’ve knocked! None of us really do, but it’s been so long since you spent the summer with us, I guess you forgot!”

Jon ran his hand through his curly hair, and sighed. “Well, alright then. As long as you’re not upset.”

He stood and turned to walk out the door, but Sansa grabbed his hand. “Jon? Could I… could I see it again?”

Jon stared down at her in dismay, and pulled his hand away. “What the fuck, Sansa? No!”

She scrambled to her feet, and grabbed his arm. “Oh come on, I’ll show you mine if you show me yours!”

“Sansa, we’re not babies sharing a bathtub, that’s fucking weird! We’re cousins!”

She shimmied up against him, pressing her breasts to his chest. “No, we’re not babies. You’re 18, I’m 16. What’s so wrong about it? I’ve never… I’ve never seen one… Not… like.. this...” She reached down to brush her hand over his rapidly hardening dick.

Jon felt like his heart was about to stop. “Sansa…” he murmured. She started to wrap her hand around it, and he snapped out of his trance. “Stop it!” he hissed, jerking away from her. Sansa pouted, and looked like he’d hit her. “This never happened,” he declared firmly before running out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

 

~~

 

Jon avoided Sansa for the next week, desperately searching for excuses to leave the room whenever she was nearby. It wasn’t too obvious at first, but eventually Robb pulled him aside.

“Dude, what’s the issue with you and Sansa? I know you two were never close, but it’s so weird now!”

Jon shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other. He had to think of something!

“She, uh, she walked in on me in the bathroom…”

Robb laughed so loudly it made Jon jump. “That’s it?! Jon, it’s Sansa. She does that to everyone, if you don’t lock the door. She gets so caught up in her own thoughts that she doesn’t bother to knock. I’m sure she’ll be fine if you stop acting weird!” He punched his shoulder with that last comment, and Jon let out a nervous laugh.

“Come on, we’re going to the pool, it’s way too hot to do anything else today.”

“Alright, lemme put on my suit, I’ll meet you guys at the car.”

Jon finally acknowledged Sansa as they all piled into the Stark family minivan, nodding at her with a slight smile. She smiled back, but not as warmly as she once had.

 _Stop being so weird, he’s your cousin_.

Sansa didn’t care, she really didn’t. She wanted him, and she knew he wanted her. It was only a matter of time.

She laughed to herself when they all settled in by the pool and she shed her coverup. She’d picked out her swimsuit with Jon in mind hoping it would torment him. Judging by the look on his face, she was right.

Sansa’s breasts came in just last summer, and boy did they develop. She’d gone from an A cup to a borderline C/D seemingly overnight, and she found herself swarmed by male attention her whole sophomore year. She was still a virgin, though, and had just the guy in mind to take it… All she needed to do was make him crack.

Jon felt his swim trunks getting tighter the more Sansa pranced around the pool, and he thought he might cum on the spot when she started rubbing sunscreen all over her creamy white skin.

He hadn’t seen the full extent of her… development… before. He spent his summers with the Starks as a kid, usually with his mom Lyanna, but hadn’t for the last couple years. He’d asked Uncle Ned if he could come back this summer, since he was starting as a freshman at the university nearby in the fall, and wanted to get a sense of the town as an “adult.”

Jon tried every trick in the book to get rid of his erection, thinking of every awful thing he’d read in history class, picturing that frog he had to dissect last year.... Nothing worked. The emerald green string bikini Sansa wore taunted him, and he knew she’d done it on purpose. Her breasts were so large and yet somehow so perky… He wanted to yank that bikini top down and suck them.

He couldn’t take it anymore, and shouted, “Last one in the pool’s a rotten egg!” He could’ve sworn he saw Sansa smirking at him from her pool lounger as he jumped in.

 

~~

 

“Jon?” Catelyn poked her head in his room after knocking. “Are you not coming with us to the lake today?”  

Jon lifted his head off his pillow. He couldn’t stomach the idea of spending another entire day watching Sansa in a bikini. “No, Aunt Cat, I’m sorry. I’m just really not feeling well.”

She came over to feel his brow. “Hmm, you do feel a little warm.” He’d mentioned the night before that he thought he might be coming down with a cold, and was thinking about skipping the lake, so as to not arouse suspicion when he ultimately bailed.

“Sansa’s not feeling well either, I hope both of you kids aren’t sick!” Catelyn headed for the door.

“Sansa’s… not going to the lake either?” Jon asked, groaning internally.

“No, I’ll leave some money on the counter so you guys can order pizza. It’s just an hour’s drive to the lake, so give us a call if anything dire comes up. And feel free to use Robb’s car.” Catelyn smiled brightly at her nephew before shutting the door behind her.

Jon smacked his forehead and groaned. _Fuuuuuuuuuuuuck_.

She must’ve done this on purpose… His plan had backfired! _Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck_.

His heart started racing, and he wondered if there was a way to make it seem like he was actually feeling better… No, that would look too fishy. _FUCK!_ He was just going to have to make it work, and keep Sansa away.

 

~~

 

Of course, his plan didn’t last long. Within 10 minutes of the family’s departure, Jon heard a knock on his door. He sighed loudly. “Come in, Sansa.” Followed by: “Holy fuck.”

Sansa sauntered into his room, wearing a light pink lacy… nightgown? If that’s what it could even be called.

_Who fucking cares what it’s called, she’s practically naked!_

“Jon? I hope you’re feeling alright,” she purred.

Jon got out of bed, and he felt her eyes rake over his chest. “I’m feeling fine, Sansa, I was hoping to avoid having to see you in a bikini today.”

He marched over to her and stared her down. He was not going to give in, not this easily.

She smiled at him triumphantly. “Well, gosh, you succeeded, then. This is _much_ more fabric than a bikini.”

Jon frowned at her and growled, “Not really.” He put his hand up to stop hers from reaching his chest, but she just laced her fingers through his. “Jon,” she murmured.

Jon gulped and gave into the urge to look at her chest. _Gods_. Her hard nipples strained against the lacy material of her gown, and she leaned in and rubbed her chest against his bare one, peering up at him with her wide, beautiful blue eyes.

“Why are you doing this, Sansa?” He was growing even more frustrated.

“Because I like you.” She leaned up to get as close to his face as he’d allow, waiting for him to take the final step.

“We shouldn’t do this.”

“Yes, we should. I want you to be my first.”

Jon’s eyes widened. “You what?! You're a virgin?" 

Sansa huffed at him. "Yes, and I know for a fact you are too, I heard you talking to Robb about it! You've done stuff but you're still a virgin! Let's do it together!"

He stepped back, dropping her hand. “Sansa, do you realize how insane that is? I’m your cousin, I’ve known you since the day you were born!”

Sansa stomped her foot. “I don’t care! I want you, and I know you want me!” With that, she lunged for him, pushing him onto the bed and straddling him on all fours. She leaned down to graze her lips against his, and all his resolve finally crumbled.

 

~~~

 

Jon crushed his mouth against Sansa’s, plunging his tongue inside as she let out a moan. He ran his hands down her sides, gripping her thighs and pulling her up so her barely clothed pussy could rub against his ever-hardening dick. She moved against him slowly, as she explored his mouth with her own, and relished how hard his dick was getting beneath her motions.

“Please, Jon, please fuck me,” she purred. “Please.” Jon pulled his head back, and nodded slowly. She squealed, and leaned back so she could pull the nightgown off her.

“Jesus Christ,” Jon growled. Her tits were even more perfect than he dreamed. She stayed in an upright position, still grinding into him slowly, as he leaned up to fondle her breasts. He sat up, and pulled her closer into his lap, so he could bend his head and capture a nipple in his mouth.

Sansa tilted her head back and mewled, clutching at his back while he traded one nipple for another, and slipped a hand between her legs. He groaned when he felt how wet she was.

“You’re wet, sweet girl. Did you get yourself wet thinking about me?” Sansa nodded, almost sheepishly. “Did you touch yourself thinking about me doing this to you?” She nodded again.

“What a dirty girl you are,” he growled in her ear. He smiled as her eyes went wide and a visible shiver ran through her.

Jon kept his hand buried between her legs, stroking at her clit, and slipping two fingers in as he moved his mouth back up to meet hers. She started to grind against his hand, and he bit her lower lip, sending her into overdrive. He rubbed her even harder, until her pussy stopped spasming around him and she let out the most delicious-sounding shriek.

Jon pulled his hand from between her legs, and lifted it to his mouth, never breaking eye contact as he licked his fingers clean. He spun her around and pushed her down on the bed, sliding off her panties before she could even make a noise.

“May I eat your pussy, Sansa?” She closed her eyes and moaned, nodding frantically. He kissed and licked his way down to her steaming hot center, and kissed the top of her mound before diving in, splitting her in half with his tongue and rubbing his nose against her clit. It was all too much for Sansa, and she came so fast she barely had time to register the fact that she was clutching Jon’s hair in her hands.

“Jon, Jon, Joooooonnnn!” she chanted quietly as wave after wave rolled through her. He emerged from between her legs triumphantly, his mouth glistening with her slick. She pulled him towards her and flicked her tongue over his lips, tasting herself.

“Where did you learn to be so naughty, Sansa?” Jon growled between pants. She simply shrugged and whispered, “I’m just doing what feels good.” He laughed, and kissed her quickly before growing serious again.  

“Sansa, you can stop this at any time,” Jon whispered in her ear. “You are in control here.” She smoothed the hair from his forehead and kissed him. “I know, Jon. That’s why I chose you. Please, please do it.”

Jon leaned down to kiss her gently, lightly flicking his tongue around hers as he guided himself to her entrance. He rubbed his cock up and down, spreading her warmth around, until she started wiggling her hips against him, and whining into his mouth. Jon pulled his lips away, so he could stare into her eyes. “Ready?” Sansa nodded.

They gasped in unison as Jon sheathed himself inside her slowly, and Sansa dug her nails into his back as he broke past her barrier. She cried out softly, and Jon leaned in to kiss the tears away. “Are you alright, sweet girl?” Sansa squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head. “It’s okay, keep going,” she whispered.

It felt like her tight pussy was molded just for him, squeezing his dick so hard he thought he might explode. Her tears had stopped by the time he was finally seated all the way inside her, and she let out little gasps as he started to move back and forth slowly and oh-so-gently.

“Do you want to wrap your legs around me?” Jon asked between short thrusts. Sansa did so gingerly, letting out a wail as he got inside her even deeper. She grew bolder as his thrusts continued, and her hips started to move against him slightly. Jon kept one hand on her face, stroking her cheek, tracing her lips with his finger as they stared into each other’s eyes.

Sansa let out a quiet shriek as she felt another orgasm roll through her, and Jon followed soon after. He pulled out just in time and came on her stomach, before collapsing next to her. He grabbed his shirt and wiped her stomach off gently, and then pulled her towards him so they lay facing each other, arms and legs entwined. Jon couldn’t help but grin from ear to ear, listening to his beautiful cousin pant as she came down from the orgasm _he_ had just given her.

She looked up at him with those large blue eyes, and murmured, “Thank you, Jon.”


End file.
